Pretty Little Gallagher Girls
by A Kiss For Good Luck
Summary: Someone's out for revenge and death isn't enough for them. During the Blackthorne visit, Cammie and her friends receive deadly messages and fatal threats from an unknown stalker, someone who's digging up secrets and scandals from everyone's past. And in the war of fire, someone's bound to get burned.
1. Introduction

**Since I'm a die hard Pretty Little Liars fan, I decided why not add spies in to the mix! But there are som differences from the t.v. show and this fanfic. Hope you like it 3**

**And also Joe, Abby, and Edward's ages have been drastically changed to fit better in to the plot. So expect them to be 20-something olds on an internship at Gallagher ^.^ **

**[Takes place during Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy]**

**This is just the introduction, the next chapter will be u soon 3**

* * *

There Can Only Be One Queen

Macey Mchenry was unarguably stunning. Her hair fell softly down her back, tickling her tiny waist. Her skin was always flawless, showing no hints of pimples. Her eyes didn't sparkle or glow but they did always hold a twinge of humor, fading into the pale blue color of her iris. Her smile, framed by cupid bow lips always seemed to be plastered in an all knowing smirk, one that was much different than Zach Goode's trademark facial expression (but from personal experience, Macey swears up and down that hers had gotten her laid more than Zachary-bloody-Goode). But despite her doll-like physical appearance, Macey wasn't some dizty, rich girl. And she wasn't to be treated like one either.

Kick Ass, Kiss Ass

Rebecca Baxter was a kiss up. Not a teacher's pet type of girl but the kind of person who smiles back at the old guy who winks at her in an expensive bar. The kind of girl who doesn't mind when someone's hand goes a little far down her back. The kind of girl who takes another sip of her drink even when she knows her date has already spiked it. Why? Because she was a spy. It was her job to suck it all in. And so, it's not hard to find her alone in the P&amp;E barn, sweat dripping down her skin as she releases her feelings on a poor punching bag.

No Smarter Than a Princess

Elizabeth Sutton was no smarter than the girl next door. She tripped. She fell. She stumbled down the stairs. She was an easy target who was getting easier by the second. Maybe that's why she was always bent over a textbook, her eyes streaking across the page, taking in every word. But it didn't matter, she will always be the weakest link.

Classy Little Bitch

Cameron Morgan was my favorite. I'll kill her last.

_And who am I? Another lost soul out for sweet revenge. _

* * *

**So that was the prologue of my story ^.^ And just to put it out there, Catherine Goode is not and will not be the evil stalker person, I have someone better in mind 3 Love you all!**


	2. The First Message

**Hey again ^.^ I hope you like the first official chapter of my story**

**And for those who have never read or watched Pretty Little Liars, you should still be able to understand the story ^.^**

* * *

Time: 8:00 pm

"Macey Mchenry!" Bex screamed, her voice unnaturally shrill,"You're going to get your nail polish all over the floor again,"

Cammie sighed as she entered the dorm room, her eyes flickering over to her roommates who were scrawled around Liz's bed, using her pillows as back cushions. The brunette dropped her backpack next to her desk, which was filled with at least 4 hours worth of homework, before heading in to the bathroom. It's not that she started to feel a deep hatred towards her friends. Hell, she loved those three girls to death. But everything happening lately was just taking a toll on her. And as of right now, Cammie loved silence. She loved it more than Zach. She loved it more than her mom. And she wished she loved it more than her dad.

Realizing a warm bath would calm her nerves, Cammie pulled out a couple bath salts from the bathroom cabinet, sniffing each one before she found the one that seemed to cease the stress. Undoing her tie along with the rest of her uniform, she was in the steaming water within seconds, forgetting about the rest of the world.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 8:37 pm

The vivid memory of her mother's face with salty tears streaming down the sides was permanently etched in to Cammie's mind. Despite how hot and soothing the bath was, she still was shivering. Goosebumps trailed down her arms, leading to her shaking hands. Her hair hung limp over her dull eyes and soon the legendary Cameron Ann Morgan was a ball of tears and guilt.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 9:58 pm

Cammie was quite content with spending the rest of her Saturday night naked and sad but as soon as the hot water ran out, she leaped out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a pale, blue turkey towel. The doorknob was icy under her warm, worn out palms and a pang of reluctance shot through her as she opened the door. Her roommates were one of the last people she wanted to see, they would see past the fake smile and drown her in questions. When Cammie opened the door to only be greeted with emptiness, she was beyond surprised. And that's when she remembered the movie night at Tina Walter's room. With a little more uplifted spirit, Cammie walked over to her closet. It didn't take long for her to shrug on some sweatpants and a loose shirt. Within seconds she was curled up in her bed, her navy blue backpack resting at her feet as she pulled out her agenda.

"Might as well get this over with," the brunette muttered, her voice unheard by anyone else than herself. With a deep, slightly annoyed sigh, Cammie opened her agenda, looking for today's homework. A small frown plastered itself to her tired face as her eyes flickered across a message writtem in red ink.

_Daddy's little girl isn't so sweet is she?_

_-Love X_

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 10:12 pm

Cammie let one last loose tear fall in to her pillow. It hurt. Hurt the way you felt when you accidentally staple your tongue to the wall. But she deserved it. And whoever 'X' was would make sure of that.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 10:17 pm

Abby slowly exited her car, her eyes paused in a weary trance. The Gallagher Academy parking lot was, surprisingly, empty other than another car parked across from her. It seems like parachuting was a preferred method of transportation for spies now. Hauling out her luggage, which consisted of two medium sized suitcases, the brunette slung her handbag over her shoulder before starting her walk to the mansion.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 10:21 pm

Seeing as though this was the second, and final, year of her internship at Gallagher, Abby knew exactly where to go. She let herself in to the suite, which she shared with five other spies to be, and exhaled as sigh of relief.

Someone had actually given them a mini fridge.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" A low voice sounded in her ear. Turning around, she laid eyes on a ego flaunting, 20-something year old male. Joe Soloman.

"It's gorgeous, Angelface," Abby replied, slipping out of her Doc Martens.

Joe cringed at the nickname before letting out a low laugh.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 11:45 pm

By now Abby and Joe had made their way on to the roof, a bottle of vodka between them.

"I feel like this year will be different," he said, his eyes traveling up and down the brunette next to him. He watched as she picked up the bottle and placed it to her lips before pressing in to his side, her legs sprawled across his lap and her neck on his chest. Joe continued talking, going on about how the air at Gallagher felt different and whatnot. But the only thing Abby remembered from that night was how sure he sounded. He spoke with the wisdom that can only come from experience, like a guy who went blind because he looked at a solar eclipse without one of those boxes with a pinhole in it and now goes around the country speaking at high schools about the dangers of looking at a solar eclipse without one of those boxes with a pinhole in it.

"Joey," she interrupted her friend, bringing her finger up to her mouth,"Shhh,"

And within seconds, Abby was asleep. Joe shook his head as the vodka bottle slipped out of her grip and rolled down the roof.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 12:36 pm

Macey groaned as she rose from her seat on Tina's coach halfway through their seventh movie. Brushing the popcorn off her skirt. "Well we better head out. If Buckingham catches us we'll be skinned alive," A few people nodded at her comment but no one actually acknowledged her. They were too engrossed in Channing Tatum."Bex? Liz?" she tried. Her eyes searching for her roommates. Sighing Macey walked out, waving a faint goodbye to the girls.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 12:41 pm

"Mchenry?"

Macey paused out side her dorm room, her hand already on the door knob when she heard her name being called in a sultry, British accent.

"Townsend," Macey titled her head, smirking at the older, English boy. She gave him one last look before opening her dorm door. There was no use of asking why he was in this part of the school. All she would get was a shady answer.

"Not a fan of Magic Mike I see," he added as Macey shut the door in his face. With a grin he walked off.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 12:48 pm

Seeing as though Cammie was already asleep. Macey made no attempt to start a conversation. Shrugging on some sweatpants, she snuggled in to her bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow like a crown. And she fell asleep like the queen she was.

The loud knocking on the door was what woke Macey up. With a groan she rose from her sleeping paradise and reluctantly opened the dorm door. Expecting to see her other two roommates, Macey was beyond surprised when all she found was a tiny present, wrapped in royal purple wrapping paper. A tiny note was etched on the bow.

_You wouldn't want me sharing your beauty secrets would you?_

_-Love X_

"What the hell?"

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 2:05 am

"Zachary, what the hell are you doing walking around the mansion this late," Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a sigh. The single beam of moonlight that streamed through her window was hardly enough the light the room meaning she couldn't even the see the teenage boy in front of her, much less read his expression.

"I needed a walk ." The lie was clean and believable. The headmistress sighed and motioned towards the door. Nodding he rose and padded out quickly, thinking he was off the hook. But Rachel Morgan wasn't stupid, and she knew Zachary Goode had more to him than what the eye can see.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 2:12 am

" Mr. Goode," Zach groaned as he heard the voice of yet another teacher." Gallagher doesn't permit students to go about themselves this late,"

He turned around to face a vaguely pissed off Professor Buckingham. "I already spoke to Headmistress Morgan," he said smoothly, walking past the teacher.

"Better not be getting in to any trouble Zachary, you wouldn't want to become the troublemaker your grandfather was," Buckingham said, shaking her head and heading back to her room. Teenagers these days.

x.x.x.x.x

_"The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one." _


	3. The British Hunk In Classroom 8B

**Wow**** it's been a long time since I worked on this! It's a good thing I remembered the plot, though. So don't worry, things will pick up from where they left off! (This is not edited!)**

Time: 7 AM ~ Location- Gallagher Academy (Hallway)

Cammie slowly made her way though the crowded hallways of Gallagher Academy, carefully side stepping groups of friends who were having loud conversations in the middle of the hallway. Running a hand through her damp hair, she caught sight of a smirking male who was eyeing her up and down. A small smile spread across his face and realization hit him.

"Cammie!" He called out, his low voice creating a painful contrast with the high voices of the young girls around him. He tilted his head to the side, inviting her over to him.

"Solomon" she greeted, maneuvering through the students in front of her. He raised an eyebrow as she eyed the adult in front of her, paying close attention to his rigid, yet oddly calm, body and his messy clothes. Still, despite the lack of care in his appearance at the moment, he had an air of happiness around him. Something she hadn't seen in him in a while. But then again, she hadn't seen him in a while, period.

"You look good. You have the pregnant glow, actually." Cammie breathed.

"Pregnant glow?" Joe questioned, slightly scared to find out what the hell she was talking about.

"Well you just seem happy, I guess."

"And this relates to pregnant ladies, how?"

"It's just a saying, Joe!" Cammie sighed, a faint smile playing at her lips.

"Alright, alright." Joe surrounded as Cammie smacked his upper arm. "Now on the other hand, you look like a moving truck ran you over."

"I'm sorry I don't meet your beauty standards, Joe. Unlike you, I didn't sell my soul for good looks."Cammie teased, slightly annoyed that he had taken notice of her current mood. "Come on, I'm starving.' the brunette said, dragging Joe along with her as she made her way to the dining hall.

Time: 8 AM ~ Location: Gallagher Academy Classroom

Macey McHenrey groaned as she made her way in to her first class of the day, which also happened to be the only class she didn't have with her friends. Taking a seat near the back, she pulled out a spiral notebook and turned her attention to the front of the class. The professor, Mr. Leshko,had already started his lecture for the day, though the brunette was barely paying attention to his words. Recently, people around her seemed to be acting odd. Especially Cammie, though this morning,she seemed absolutely fine. Maybe it was just a one time think? Or maybe she was just sick?

Shaking her head, Macey picked up a ball point pen and softly flexed her fingers. Clearing her head, she tuned back in to the class just as the door was loudly opened. Everyone craned their necks to glance at the intruder. A mild giggle filled the room as some of the young girls laid their eyes on Edward Townshend.

'Ahh.. Professor, Madame Dabney is looking for you. Something about missing files?" Edward said, glancing around the room and nodding a hello at Macey.

"Very well. Ladies and gentlemen, I'll be back as soon as I can. Now while I'm gone, you should start that paper I assigned you." the teacher sighed as he glanced at Edward," You wouldn't mind watching the class, now would you?"

"Of course not, sir."

Satisfied by his response, Mr. Leshko left the roommate .

Macey glanced at the clock, eying the slim minute hand which was ticking away at a dreadfully steady pace. She sighed and started on her homework, only to be interrupted by a booming voice.

"Ahh. McHenry, I didn't think you would be able to make it to class this morning." Edward smirked, rapping his fingers lightly against her desk.

"And why is that?"

"Well you were up quite late last night and I just thought someone as pretty as you would need a lot of beauty sleep."

A faint blush bloomed on Macey's face, though it quickly disappeared after she analyzed his words further. "Are you claiming I look ugly without any sleep, Townshend? Because you aren't a work of art yourself."

Edward blinked silently, confused as to exactly how Macey has twisted his words. "You're quite a package, McHenry. Takes someone special to turn a harmless compliment into a piece of crap."

"Well I'm certainly happy to be that special person in your life." Macey huffed before glancing back at the blank paper in front of her." Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to graduate." Opening her textbook, the teenage girl finally started her work, trying not to notice the fact that the British hunk in front of her had his or that he was wearing a cologne that smelt oddly of salt water and sailing.

"Very well." Edward said, his accent dripping into his words." But before I go, some of the interns are having a party. Bring the rest of the girls with you."

"Splendid. Maybe I can get drunk enough to forget I know you." Macey teased as Edward made his way to the front of the class.

"Maybe you'll get drunk enough to spill your beauty secrets." Edward smirked, bending down to answer another girl's question.

Macey felt a frown appear on her face as she remembered the odd message she received last night. She had yet to open the present. Shaking her head, she dismissed the idea of Edward even being connected to the whole _X _drama_. _For all she knew, the whole think could have been a silly prank.

Time: 8:48 PM ~ Location: Gallagher Academy Dorm Room #34

Bex howled with laughter as Liz wobbled out of the walk in closet clad in six inch heels and a navy blue slip dress, a combo that aired on the side of mystery yet had a ladylike charm to it. The blonde girl could barely walk and had to use a smiling Macey McHenry for support.

"Macey! There is no way we can let her out like that!" Cammie shrieked, holding back a fit of giggles.

"She's right. If Liz can barely stand up, how the bloody hell will she be able to flirt with a guy?" Bex teased, running a brush through her curly hair. She leaned over Cammie, who was stationed in front of the mirror, and grabbed a bottle of hair spray.

"She doesn't need to be able to flirt, the heels and the dress will do all the talking!" Macey argued, pouting slightly as Cammie rose up and shooed Liz back in to the closet.

Liz let out a cry of protest though it was ignored. As Cammie handed her a pair of flats, which were decorated with diamonds sharp enough to cut through human skin and a bright shift dress, she let off a humph of agreement. "At least Cammie's suggestion doesn't look like a midevil torture device." Liz teased, slipping in to the more comfortable pair of shoes and slipping out of the dress. Handing the navy slip dress to Macey, she stepped in to Cammie suggestion.

Macey sighed as she looked down at the pair of lacy white heels and navy dress she had labeled as the ultimate guy magnet. "Hey Cammie, you could use some help with flirting, right?"

Cammie raised an eyebrow at the playful insult before shaking her head. "I've got Zach, remember."

"Yep, and Goode doesn't like Cammie wearing heels bigger than his dick." Bex intercepted before going back to brushing out her hair.

"What about you Bex, care to give them a try?" Macey questioned.

"Who needs extra help when you've got legs like me?" Bex called out, causing Liz and Cammie to let out laughs.

"What about you Macey? Why don't you wear them?" Cammie asked before a going of mischievousness glowed in her pale blue eyes. "Or do you already have a guy wrapped around your finger?"

Liz and Bex stopped what they were doing and craned their necks to look at Macey.

"It's nothing of a that sort. It's just that I wear these all the time, needed a little change, I guess." Macey replied only to be met with three smirking faces. "Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll wear them!"

Liz rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock," We better head out," she chimed in as her roommates started to finish up. Bex ran her her brush one last time through her hair, Macey slipped on the pair of heels, and Cammie dabbed a nude pink lip stain over her lips. Slowly they all finished up and the girls slipped out of their room.


	4. She Just Wanted Some Damn Water

**Heya! I know the story has been pretty low key as of now, but this is the chapter where everything starts to pick up! BTW: please do remember that Joe, Abby, and Edward's ages have changed (they are in their early to mid twenties)! Also are there any particular ships you have in mind? I still haven't decided who I want to pair off with who yet (other than Cammie and Zach obviously). Anywayyyy..on with the story! (This isn't edited, nor is it proof read because I'm a lazy piece of crap). (Also, please tell me if the story is hard to read since it's center aligned)**

**OH and very important! I have finally finished getting all the small details of this plot worked out which means I'll be able to put in small clues about the antagonist(s) identity starting this chapter. Now you might have to wait a couple chapters to start to really become suspicious of people, but if you have a thought or speculation about the person, feel free to message me! I'll surly respond, and it helps me know what the readers make of my writing! Thank you! **

**OH and also, I've gotten three or four messages asking whether or not Catherine Goode is behind all this, and the answer (to anyone else wondering) is no. I have no plan to put her in to this story in any way. **

x.x.x.x.x.

Time: 9:36 PM ~Location- Outskirts of Rosewood

Macey slowly stopped the sleek Mercedes she had "borrowed" from the Gallagher car shed as she neared a red light.

"Aww! Come on McHenrey!" Bex groaned, popping her head up from the back seat." You could have just whizzed through and no one would care."

"Unlike you Bex, we've got something to live for." Cammie laughed as the light flickered back to green, causing Macey to slam on the gas. The girls lurched forward before the car continued to cruise smoothly. As they neared their destination, the GPS pen, that was tucked away in a pocket of Liz's dress, came to life.

"Take an immediate left and you should be arriving at your destination shortly" The mechanical voice commanded as Liz, who was perched in the shotgun seat, squinted to get a better look at the sign.

"Who the hell has a party in a place called 'Cavan Asylum'?" Liz muttered, as Macey stopped the car and slid her keys in to a small wrislet.

"Liz, we have to scare away the civilians one way or anther," Cammie pointed out, as the girls slowly stepped out of the borrowed car and walked to the entrance of the rundown building which was now equipped with beaming lights and blaring music.

"Uh, Cammie, I don't think the civilians really care what the place is called," Bex pointed to a group of teenage boys that were laughing in front of them. "Or they just can't read."

As the girls neared the front of the line that was being admitted in to the party, a silver Lexus roared by them, coming to an abrupt stop. The teenage boys that were in front of the girls craned their necks to look at the commotion. The boy's confused looks turned in to woflish smiles as a lean leg stepped out of the car, followed by a a thin, petite woman clad in stilettos and a snug dress. A small Burberry scarf was graced over her hair, and sunglasses were perched on her oval face. The soft wind caused a couple of stray strands to dwell on her face, though through the pulsating lights, no one would be able to tell what color her locks were.

"Hey look Macey, someone's finally outdone you!" Bex teased, as the girls turned their heads away from the mysterious person. The boys, on the other hand, kept gawking at the women till she slipped back in to her car and drove away. "Damn, she was smoking hot." one of the boys declared, followed by nods from his friends. The boys held their hands up to the usher as he stamped them and let them in. The girls walked up to the usher and started to follow suit until a low voice sounded behind them.

"Alan!" The voice greeted, followed by a 6 foot something man placing a rough hand around Cammie's shoulder. "Long time no see, huh?"

The usher let a surprised look appear on his face before he cleared his throat."I don't think we've ever met. Actually, my name isn't even Alan." But before the usher could stop them, the man guided the four girls in to the party.

"What the hell Zachary." Bed growled as the usher ran in to the run down building and tried to find the girls.

"Don't give me that look. If you had gotten that stamp, everyone would have known that you were here." Zach pointed out, ducking slightly as the usher passed by them.

"Well now that you've done your part, you can kindly excuse your ass." Macey smirked, trying her best to hide be fact that she was looking for someone.

"Aftually McHenry. I think I'm a fucking delight to have around." Zach said, just as Macey raised her eyebrows in delight and slowly moved towards a tall silhouette in the corner. Liz moved to follow her, though she was dragged off by Bex once a Beyoncé song filled the room.

"Finally Cammie, you can spend some time with a quality man."

"Well when you see him, tell me." Cammie smiled, dragging Zach over to what appeared to be a flight of stairs. "Joe said to meet him up there." Cammie informed, clearing the suspicions that were forming in Zach's mind.

x.x.x.x.x

Liz groaned as yet another of Bex's favorite songs blared through the loud speaker. And get another shriek of happiness came from Bex herself. Wiping off beads of sweat from her forehead, Lix tried her best to yell to Bex that she was going to find something to drink. And with that she made her way to the bar that was set up in the basement. Walking over to the door, she sighed at how many people were packed in the staircase.

"You know, there are other ways of getting down there." A familier voice sounded as Liz craned her neck to come face to face with a smirking Abby Cameron. Blinking twice, Lis made sure the person was actually Abby, not Headmistress Morgan. Thus, after her anxiety of being caught at a party by a Professor cooled, she squeaked out a quick hello. Abby sighed, and pulled the younger girl with her to a small closet. Pushing away a couple worn out coats, she pointed to a dingy staircase. Liz nodded and slowly padded down and Abby followed, her stilettos making a sharp noise. The young girl crinkled her nose as she walked in to the humid basement. The smell of alcohol invaded her senses as she tried to stand upright. "There's water here, right?" She barked, something highly unlike her.

Abby freezed. "Well, ah no." She said in a slightly apologetic voice.

Liz groaned at the response before resting her head on the nearest wall.

"Wait! I think Joe had some water bottle upstairs. You wait here and I'll be right back." Abby called, dashing up the stairs.

x.x.x.x.x

Macey groaned as the person she was looking for ducked out of an exit and headed outside. Though she was wearing heels and there was nothing but grass passed that door, Macey womaned up and followed him. His navy blazer was hard to spot in the crowd of people outside, but slowly the crowd shifted and she caught sight of the figure once again, though this time he was sipping on a drink. Once again, she made her way through the crowd and yet again the figure disappeared; this time it was headed for the woods. Sighing, Macey slipped off her heels and ran after him.

The woods weren't at all what Macey expected and the relatively large glass of some odd alcoholic mix she consumed earlier wasn't helping. The bright lights from the party were slowly drained away and Macey was left wandering through the darkness. Just as she was about to turn around, a cold hand slithered around her waist.

"You know, it's hardly decent for any good lady to be alone with a man in a compromising place such as this."

"Well Edward, if you hadn't ran like a cowardly mouse when you saw me in all my glory, we wouldn't be here, now would we?" Macey smirked and Edward pulled out a lighter and slowly lit the space around them.

"I would hardly say I was a cowardly mouse. After all it's you that's always running away from me." Edward smirked, the low light flailing against the soft stubble on his chin.

"Maybe I wouldn't run away if- is that a bug on my leg?!" Macey howled, smacking her upper thigh. When it didn't die, she attacked it a couple more times.

Edward sighed," And I can always count on you to ruin the moment."

"Not if your face doesn't ruin it first." Macey rebelled as the bug flew on to the lower part of her dress. "Holy shit! Is this like the Harry Potter of bugs!"

Edward chuckled as he reached out to help her. As the bug went higher, so did their hands.

"Edward Townshend! Did you just slap my boob?!"

x.x.x.x.x.

Cammie and Zach finally found the room that Joe had told them to go to. And after suspicion ate them away, they finally found out why. There was a flat screen tv. Cammie sighed as she fell in to the leather sofa across from a group of older men, who were puffing away at a couple cigarettes. Zach followed suit, and watched as Cammie crinkled her nose and softly gagged at the smell. After a couple minutes of holding her head high, Cammie fell in to a coughing fit.

Zach slowly rose from his spot on the couch and walked slowly over to the group of men. Zach howled a command that Cammie couldn't quite make out from over the coughing, though she knew it was something that made the men slowly rise from their seats.

Riding from her seat, Cammie watched as one of the men stabbed Zach accusingly in the chest. "We've had enough of your talk, boy." He barked as he met his eye stray over to Cammie. "Anyway, there's someone else in this room we would rather talk to, about something much different as well. And if all is good, there wont be much talking."

And with that, the man's face was smashed in to the flat screen tv. With blood streaming down his face, he pulled out a hidden gun as his four friends followed suit. Zach cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Cammie.

"Maybe if we blindfold ourselves they'll actually stand a chance." He growled, as he hastily grabbed at the man's arm and sent him flying in to his friend.

Cammie sighed, a little weary to go in to what she called 'Look how many ways I can kill a man with my bare hands' mode. But men like this were her pet peeve. Before the men could t even hold their gun properly, she had already bashed then in the head with a lamp, and watched their bodies fall to the ground. A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt a barrel of a gun on her right temple and creaky voice that told her to stop moving. Across the room, Zach froze in fear, though a smirk came about his face quickly. Within seconds, a bra was clasped around the attackers throat and he fell to the floor, unmoving but certainly not dead. Joe smirked in delight as he nodded a hello.

"Joe, why the hell do you have a bra with you." Zach muttered.

"oh you know, just giving it back to Cammie." He teased, watching as Zach raised an eyebrow and Cammie snorted. "But no it's actually - what the hell happened to the TV?!"

x.x.x.x.x

Abby followed the familier person out to the woods, keeping a safe distance between their.

"I know you're there." The voice sounded, causing Abby to freeze. "I was actually looking for you."

"And why so," Abby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's important," the voiced paused," Did you know you look a lot like Headmistress Morgan?"

Abby groaned," If that's what you needed to tell me-"

"No!" The voice called out before moving to whisper something in to Abby's ear.

"Why me?" Abby asked, hiding the tinge of surprised to that has sparked in her. "Why not just go tell him?"

"Because I don't know if he wants someone like me in his life."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I can't screw this up!"

"Are you mental!" Abby growled, "He just lost his parents and something like this would make him actually happy for once."

"He has you"

"No he doesn't, no one has me. I'm my own being." Abby pointed out.

The other person shook their head." You can't tell and I won't. I have never had a family and I can't mess it up."

Before Abby could say anything else, the other person had disappeared through the woods. The brunette sighed and slowly started the journey back to the old sanitarium.

x.x.x.x.x.

After Cammie, Joe, and Zach left the room to find one that was t filled with unconscious bodies, a mysterious person crept in. They watched as a couple bodies two ther slightly before pulling out a gun. Placing a silencer on it, the person took a shot at each of the bodies, hitting them right in the heart. After all, the men tried to kill Cammie, the person that they, the mysterious figure, was meant to kill. As they crept away from the dead bodies, they heard a girl call out from outside the door. Thinking quickly, they hid in the nearest closet.

x.x.x.x.x

Liz got tired of waiting for Abby to return with some water, so after shuffling through the crowd of sweaty bodies, Liz had made her way upstairs. By now, most of the party had moved outside and she was left in a deserted hallway. She found the room that Cammie said Joe would be in and slowly called out Abby's name the. Followed by Joe. Groaning she turned the knob and opened the door.

Liz gasped as she saw the five dead bodies on the floor. The color drained from her face as she picked up a Burburry scarf that looked, oh so familier, off the floor. Before she could even process what had happened, she felt a cold metal object against the back of her head. The sting of pain erupted in her body and she fell to the ground. The mysterious person picked Liz up and slowly dropped her in the hallway. Then they went to pick up the Burburry scarf. And with that, they were gone.

x.x.x.x.x

Cammie howled with laughter as Zach continued to do his best impression of Professor Leshko's odd accent. She leaned slightly on Joe's shoulder to steady herself as she felt her phone vibrate. Glancing at the text, she froze with a slight feeling of fear. She _knew_ _too_ _much_ \- _X _

From different parts of the party, Bex and Macey received the text as well and each one was filled with anxiety.

Cammie jumped up from her spot on the coach and ran out the door. She was the first to spot the body and her heart missed a couple beats as she realized who it was.

Macey quickly found her heels again and made her way through the packed building to see if she could find one of her friends. Her heart leaped as she clutched on to Bex.

"Bex, there's something I need to tell you." But before Macey could finish, she spotted the same text on her friend's phone and with that they both split up to find Cammie and Liz.

x.x.x.x.x.

**And that's all for now! Not much is a cliffhanger but oh well ^.^ btw can we try to get at least try to get 20 reviews on this? Anywayy have a great day! **


End file.
